kissing wounds help them heal
by shirocchin
Summary: Doppo tak bisa berpikir jernih setelah Hifumi mencium bekas luka di sudut bibirnya.


**Hypnosis Mic © King Record, IDEA FACTORY, and Otomate.**

 **kissing wounds help them heal**

* * *

" _Okaeri_ , Doppo-cchin—HEEE?"

Izanami Hifumi sudah terbiasa menyambut teman satu apartemennya, Doppo Kannonzaka, dengan senyum lebar menawan meski pria berambut merah dengan ombre biru di setiap ujungnya tersebut memasang tampang lesu dan lelah luar biasa. Kali ini bukan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti kehilangan separuh hidup, melainkan sudut bibir yang berdarah, pipi kiri lebam, serta goresan di alisnya. Doppo tak mengatakan apapun meski Hifumi memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan pria berambut kuning menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang dikenakan Doppo.

"D-Doppo-cchin—kau—KAU BERKELAHI?" Hifumi tak mampu mengontrol volume teriakannya. Doppo yang teramat lelah sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun, termasuk oleh Hifumi.

"Aku jatuh dari jembatan saat mencoba bunuh diri."

Doppo ingin lekas mandi, mengobati luka-lukanya, kemudian tidur. Esok hari, ia harus bekerja. Doppo tak ingin membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk melayani pertanyaan Hifumi. Karena itu, ia memberikan jawaban asal-asalan.

" _Uso desu yo_?! Aku tahu kau stress dengan pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk, tapi Doppo-cchin yang kukenal bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah dengan hidup." Komentar Hifumi malah membuat Doppo semakin pusing. Kenapa manusia satu ini percaya sekali?

"Hifumi, aku lelah. Kuceritakan besok. Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap ke _club_? _Koneko-chan tachi_ pasti sudah menunggumu." Doppo bersiap meninggalkan Hifumi yang sepertinya enggan melepaskannya. Sekilas, Doppo menangkap mata temannya yang berkilat menakutkan.

Hifumi menyerah saat melihat wajah Doppo yang tersiksa, dengan sepasang mata sayu dan lingkaran hitam samar di bawah matanya. "Aku menunggumu. Jika kau menghindar, aku akan mengejar dan memaksamu. Kita teman, kan?"

Doppo mengangguk lemah. "Ya."

Hifumi menatap punggung Doppo yang lenyap di balik pintu kamar. Pria itu melepas apron yang melekat di tubuhnya, berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap dan merapikan diri. Ia telah memasak kare untuk makan malam, namun seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya ada Doppo seorang diri yang duduk di ruang makan. Karena saat Doppo pulang, Hifumi justru bersiap menuju tempat kerjanya. Hifumi menyisir rambut keemasan miliknya, memandang sosok pantulan dalam cermin.

" _Aah_ , kapan aku bisa melewatkan makan malam bersama Doppo-chin?" Hifumi menghela napas panjang.

Ketika Hifumi melewati kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara shower yang menyala serta rintihan samar.

 **...**

" _Ne, ne_ , Hifumi- _kun_. Wajahmu muram sekali. Apa ceritaku membosankan?" Sosok wanita berparas cantik dengan busana yang sedikit terbuka serta riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal meraih lengan Hifumi. Wanita itu tidak suka saat melihat ekspresi host tampan dengan julukan Gigolo yang tengah melayaninya.

Hifumi tersentak, namun ia buru-buru memasang senyum manis yang membuat wanita di sampingnya berdebar-debar.

" _Gomen ne_ , _ore no kawaii koneko-chan_. Apa mendung di wajahku ini membuat hatimu tak nyaman? Kupikir, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mendatangkan banjir. Karena, aku akan menghujanimu dengan cinta." Hifumi meraih pergelangan tangan sang wanita, kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut. Sentuhan bibir Hifumi di atas permukaan kulit membuat wanita itu mabuk kepayang.

" _KYAAAA_! Aku pesan lima botol _dom perignon_ , _onegaiiii_!"

Hifumi hanya memasang senyum tipis. Sementara wanita itu terus berceloteh, pikiran Hifumi melayang tak tentu arah. Tentang Doppo yang terluka dan sendirian di apartemen. Tentang malam-malam sunyi yang dilewatkan pria itu dari balik gelungan selimut. Kontras sekali dengan malam gemerlap yang menjadi ladang pekerjaannya selama ini.

...

Doppo mengunyah roti bakar selai stroberi tanpa semangat. Meminum susu dingin asal-asalan hingga beberapa tetes berwarna putih membasahi dagunya. Doppo baru saja memeriksa kamar Hifumi, dan mendapati sosok berambut pirang terkapar di atas lantai masih lengkap dengan suit yang membungkus tubuh atletis namun ramping. Doppo tak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat Hifumi, mengingat pria itu lebih besar dan lebih berat. Tanpa suara, Doppo menutup kembali pintu kamar Hifumi sambil membisikkan kata _oyasumi_.

Bertahun-tahun mereka tinggal bersama, namun belum pernah Doppo merasakan kesepian begitu menyakitkan sejak ia mengenal Hifumi. Doppo buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya, merapikan diri dan bersiap menjalani rutinitas bagai neraka.

Doppo menyisakan dua buah roti bakar di atas meja, meski Hifumi baru akan membuka mata saat menjelang pukul tiga. Sejujurnya, Doppo sedikit khawatir dengan pola makan Hifumi yang tidak teratur akibat pekerjaannya di malam hari.

 **...**

"Yo, Doppo-cchin. Aku sudah menunggumu, lho."

Doppo tidak terkejut karena Hifumi selalu menyambut kepulangannya. Namun, kali ini pria pirang itu tampak santai dengan kaus lengan pendek, rambut yang sedikit berantakan (Doppo selalu mewanti-wanti Hifumi agar selalu menyisir rambutnya setelah bangun tidur), dan senyum lebar seolah-olah menantikan sesuatu.

"Oi, Hifumi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bersiap-siap? Sebentar lagi pukul tujuh." Doppo melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki, berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah meletakkan tas kerjanya sembarangan. Aroma harum dari sesuatu yang sedang diaduk di dalam panci oleh Hifumi membuat Doppo terhanyut sesaat. Meski sifatnya menyebalkan dan kadang menggelikan, Hifumi pandai memasak. Dulu sekali, Doppo pernah menyinggung bakat terpendam Hifumi dalam urusan dapur, bertanya mengapa pria itu tidak menjadi _chef_ saja. Hifumi tertawa dengan nada menyebalkan, kemudian memasang ekspresi super tampan dan senyum (sok) seksi, berujar dengan suara rendah ala _host mode_ ," _Yada na_ , Doppo-cchin. Bekerja di dapur itu melelahkan. Aku harus memanfaatkan wajah tampanku semaksimal mungkin. Hahaha." Doppo menyesal bertanya dan melempari Hifumi dengan botol mineral kosong.

"Sup kerang _dan kinoko gohan_ spesial untuk Doppo-cchin." Hifumi tertawa sembari mencicipi kuah sup yang masih panas. Di atas meja sudah tersedia dua mangkuk nasi putih dengan taburan sayur mayur dan jamur kesukaan Doppo.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tak perlu menghabiskan makan malam sendirian." Ekspresi Doppo melunak saat melihat Hifumi menghidangkan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan asap transparan. "Jadi, kau membolos kerja malam ini, Hifumi?"

"Y-yeah bisa dibilang begitu. Tenang saja, _manager_ tidak akan memecatku karena aku adalah aset berharga yang langka, hahaha. _Jyodan desu yo_ , Doppo-cchin. Malam ini aku minta libur."

Doppo meneguk segelas air mineral. Sensasi dingin melewati tenggorokannya. Doppo sudah menduga Hifumi akan bertanya perihal luka-luka yang didapatnya tempo hari. Doppo tak bisa melarikan diri. Tidak dengan menghadapi Hifumi yang kini menatapnya tajam penuh penjelasan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku makan dulu."

"Ah, benar juga. Saa, Doppo-cchin! Makan yang banyak! Malam ini kau butuh energi ekstra untuk melayaniku." Doppo nyaris tersedak mendengar kalimat ambigu Hifumi. Tapi, pria tampan itu hanya tertawa-tawa. Benar-benar manusia unik. Doppo mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan sehelai tisu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Doppo tersenyum tipis. Setelah sekian lama melewatkan makan malam sendirian, kini Hifumi ada bersamanya.

.

.

"Jadi?" Hifumi menunggu penjelasan Doppo yang masih belum bicara. Doppo duduk dengan pose memeluk lutut, bersandar pada tepi ranjang. Hifumi ada di sampingnya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, lebih baik lupakan saja. Kau tak perlu tahu. Hanya luka biasa dan tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Hifumi." Doppo berujar pelan.

"HAA? Kau menyuruhku bersikap biasa setelah melihatmu pulang dalam keadaan terluka? Tidak, Doppo-cchin. Aku berhak tahu. Aku harus tahu. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apapun satu sama lain."

Doppo mengubur wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersinggung atau sakit hati."

Hifumi berpikir sejenak. "He? Apakah luka yang kau dapat tempo hari ada hubungannya denganku?

Doppo mengangkat wajahnya, memandang iris keemasan sahabatnya yang berkilat di bawah lampu kamar yang temaram. Hifumi memiliki sepasang mata yang indah dan bersinar-sinar. Seperti matahari. Menyilaukan. Tidak seperti miliknya yang sayu dan tak menarik.

"Semuanya salahku, salahku. Aku terluka karena kebodohanku sendiri. Seharusnya waktu itu aku pulang lewat jalan yang biasa kulalui tapi entah kenapa aku kepikiran untuk mengambil jalan memutar. Aku melewati tempat kerjamu, lalu..." Doppo nyaris berbisik. Ia tak bersemangat melanjutkan.

"Lanjutkan. Aku janji tidak akan marah. Pikirmu, aku siapa? Aku adalah Izanami Hifumi, makhluk paling tampan sedunia—aww!" Hifumi mengaduh kecil saat Doppo memukul lengannya pelan. Hifumi meringis.

"Aku bertemu dengan sekumpulan berandal yang biasa mangkal di dekat konbini. Mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas tentangmu. Aku marah dan tidak mampu berpikir panjang. Yang kuingat, aku melayangkan pukulan kepada salah satu dari mereka, setelah itu dua—tiga temannya menghajarku. Hahah, aku berlagak menjadi pahlawan dengan melawan mereka sendirian. Aku memang bodoh. Bahkan meski aku sadar aku tak sanggup lagi, aku masih berusaha untuk memukul balik."

"Kau bukan tipe yang suka main tangan seperti... seperti teman lama Sensei yang rambutnya putih dan menyeramkan dan berprofesi sebagai _yakuza_." Hifumi mencoba mengingat nama sosok yang kerap menghantui mimpinya.

"Samatoki Aohitsugi," tukas Doppo tak antusias.

"Yah. Sebenarnya Doppo-cchin tak perlu menanggapi omong kosong mereka. Anggap saja kau tak mendengar apapun." Hifumi tertawa sumbang. Ia sudah bisa menebak kalimat yang diucapkan para berandalan itu di depan Doppo, tapi Hifumi berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kasak kusuk miring, mulai dari level soft hingga hardcore yang membuat kupingnya panas dan memerah.

"Mana bisa..." Kalimat Doppo menggantung.

"Ayolah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Doppo melihat senyum palsu yang menghiasi wajah Hifumi. "Mana bisa... mana bisa aku membiarkan mereka setelah sekumpulan bajingan itu menyebutmu gigolo!"

Hifumi berkedip selama beberapa detik. "Anu, itu kan memang julukanku."

"Kau tahu maksudku!" Doppo setengah teriak.

Doppo masih mengingat jelas bagaimana berandalan itu mengejek profesi Hifumi, mencaci maki Hifumi dengan menyebut sahabatnya sebagai penyedia jasa memuaskan nafsu para pelanggan. Doppo tidak tahu, Doppo tak ingin tahu seluk beluk pekerjaan Hifumi meski sahabatnya telah menjadi _host_ selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan wajah tampan dan segudang pengalaman, Doppo mengambil kesimpulan hanya wanita-wanita kaya saja yang mampu menggunakan jasa pelayanan Hifumi.

"Apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Doppo memandang Hifumi yang tak bereaksi apapun.

Pria itu justru mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh plester yang menutupi luka di sudut bibir Doppo. "Masih sakit?"

"S-sudah agak mendingan, singkirkan tanganmu, _baka_." Doppo sedikit salah tingkah saat ujung jemari Hifumi meraba permukaan plester. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Hmmm," Hifumi memasang pose berpikir, kemudian terkekeh. "Aku sangat marah."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Aku marah bukan karena mereka menyebutku pelacur. Jujur saja, Doppo-cchin, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sebutan itu. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Sejak awal aku memilih profesi ini, aku sudah siap menanggung segala resiko dan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarku."

"Jaa, apa yang membuatmu marah?"

"Aku marah karena para bajingan itu melukai sahabatku yang kusayang. Mereka membuatmu babak belur. Mereka melukai wajah manis Doppo-cchin. Aku tak akan memaafkan mereka." Hifumi memajukan tubuhnya, sementara Doppo membeku dalam posisinya. Hifumi menahan tubuh Doppo agar tak bergerak, sementara wajahnya sudah dekat dengan wajah Doppo. Doppo yang terlalu kaget dan tak mampu mencerna tindakan Hifumi hanya bisa bengong. Detik berikutnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mendarat di atas plester yang terpasang di sudut bibir. Hifumi mengecup bekas luka itu. Menekan bibirnya lebih dalam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, _chikusooo_?" Doppo mendorong dada bidang Hifumi setelah kesadaran menguasai dirinya.

Hifumi nyengir tanpa dosa. "Obat dariku. Aku jamin luka-luka Doppo-cchin akan menghilang dalam sekejap. Hahhaha."

" _Baka_! _Aho_! Mesum!"

Doppo beranjak dari posisinya, bersiap meninggalkan kamar Hifumi. Wajahnya menghangat. Ia meraba bekas kecupan Hifumi.

"Aku masih punya banyak stok untuk membuatmu cepat sembuh, Doppo-chinnnn!" Hifumi menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga, membuat Doppo jijik dan melempar celana dalam milik Hifumi yang diambilnya dari keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Ahahahaha!" Hifumi hanya tertawa. Suaranya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_!"

Doppo membanting pintu kamar Hifumi hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Jantungnya berdebar tidak wajar. Doppo sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah absurd dan bodoh Hifumi, tapi yang barusan—apa-apaan dengan mencium bekas lukanya seperti itu? Doppo tidak masalah dengan pelukan atau rengkuhan ala sahabat, tapi menc-mencium? Doppo mengernyit saat luka di sudut bibirnya berkedut. Memangnya mereka masih bocah? Saat duduk di taman kanak-kanak, Doppo pernah tersandung dan lututnya terluka. Ibu guru memberikan plester, mengecup lututnya lembut dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu penghilang rasa sakit agar Doppo berhenti menangis. Itu sudah lama sekali. Doppo tak percaya masih ada manusia yang melakukannya.

"Hifumi _no yarou_!" Doppo masuk ke kamarnya, masih dengan suara detak jantung yang berisik.

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Ehehee. Aku terus kepikiran dengan Doppo-cchin yang terluka, dan rasanya tidak adil jika aku tak menghajar mereka. _Aww_ —pelan-pelan! Aku tantang saja mereka duel satu per satu. Arghh—bisakah kau melakukannya sedikit lembut? Hiks, wajahku yang tampan. Apa boleh buat, aku akan minta libur tambahan." Hifumi mengaduh nyeri saat ujung _cuttonbud_ mengenai lukanya.

Doppo tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia ingin memarahi Hifumi dan mengutuk kebodohannya. Tapi Doppo terlalu malas untuk berteriak dan mengomel. Hifumi tak akan mendengarnya dan akan memasang ekspresi kesakitan tak berdaya.

"Maaf, semua ini salahku." Pada akhirnya hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Doppo.

"Memang. Kalau begitu, Doppo-cchin berikan obat seperti yang kulakukan padamu kemarin. Biar lukaku cepat sembuh dan aku bisa kembali bekerja. _Ne_? _Ne_? _Onegaiiiii_." Hifumi mulai merengek dan Doppo ingin menendang bokongnya sekarang juga.

"Minta cium koneko-chan tachi kesayanganmu saja, _baka_."

"Hmm, _yada_. Aku cuma ingin Doppo-cchin."

"A-apa maksudmu, baka? Oi, Hifumi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau terluka dan aku belum selesai mengobatimu—oi! Mau kau apakan bekas lukaku? Jangan dicium—jangan dijilat—Hifumiiiiiiii!"

* * *

 **END**

 _An : ehehhe akhirnya terwujud juga nulis ff pertama di fandom hypmic. Yang pasti fanfik pertama harus diisi sama OTP dong ya ulululu. Yuhu, aku shipper hardcore hifudoppo salam kenal. Mulai sekarang aku bakal aktif menulis di fandom mikrofon humu ini dan pastinya menyebar ajaran otp untuk menjaring pengikut(?) *idih* maf kalau ooc dan boring dan tidak bisa memuaskan dahaga readers sekalian ehee aku masih belajar soalnya masih balita :''9 /jyjyk kamu/ ff pertama Cuma fokus sama hifudoppo aja dan nggak bahas hypnosis mic dan rap2an wkwkwk tapi tulisanku ke depan nanti bakal lebih banyak unsur canon(?) pokoknya stay tune dan capa tau aqu nulis salah satu otp kaliyan ihihihih._


End file.
